The Assassin
by areeta9
Summary: So this a remake of a story I actually made in 2012. It introduces one of my OCs, Obsidian Blaire. A little bit of romance but mostly Action Adventure. Please no flames. Has fan characters so if you don't like then don't read. It's a story of Obsidian's conflict to either kill his new friends or risk the safety of his home that he is sword to protect.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sonic or any of the canon characters. I do own Jade, Bluebell, and Obsidian however. Skyla is owned by one of my friends.

* * *

The story begins inside the Eggman Empire.

Eggman was pacing back and forth infront of a huge computer screen.

Bocoe,Docoe,and Bokkun walked into Eggman's personal quarters with three large plates of swiss rolls "What's wrong ,Doctor?" said Bocoe.

Eggman slammed his fists on his desk and turned to his robots "It's those pests. They seem to be getting worse everyday!"

Bokkun put his finger to his lip and inquired "Do we have rats or-?"

"No,you buffoon!" exclaimed Eggman "I mean the blasted hedgehogs Shadow and Sonic and their friends.

Eggman went to a large computer and tapped its screen. On the screen flashed up 15 photos of Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Big, Omega, Shadow, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Jade, Skyla, and Bluebell.

"Every time I try to progress in the Mobotropolis area they get in my way..." Eggman slammed his fist on the dashboard "They have been pains in the hind quarters for too long."

Bocoe rubbed the back of his metallic neck" Well, most of them kinda, you know, live in that area"

"True, it's not like they're just going to let you walk in and take over that area..." Docoe added.

Eggman whipped around ",Silence! I need to get rid of them! I already have GUN and the Freedom Fighters to deal with, I do not need them as well!"

Bokkun tilted his head to the side,"Why don't you just get somebody to lure them into a trap?"

"What a great idea! I'm glad I thought of it!" Eggman went back to his desk and took out a phone book

The three of them just let out exasperated sighs and put down the Swiss roles.

_A while later..._

In Eggman's lab by a table sat a burly bulldog in striped jacket and a fedora. He didn't look to happy to be there.

Eggman sat in his chair with a smile, "So glad you could come Mr..."

The bulldog glared at him "You don't need to know my name. Just tell me what business I have with you."

"Aw yes. You prefer to go straight to the point I see," the Doctor smirked "But why so hostile?"

Bulldog the bulldog tightened his fists ",You darn well that the only reason I'm here is because you threatened us. If weren't for the other council members' cowardice I wouldn't be doing someone like you any favors."

Bokkun flew over and handed Eggman and the bulldog two drinks in wine glasses.

Eggman took a sip of the drink, "Well, unless you want me to unleash my forces on your island, you will comply."

The bulldog held back a growl. If he had it his way he would have denied Eggman's request to come here. As a defensive leader of his home he would have chosen to fight against Eggman. Sure, the island would have lost its neutral status but it was better than being under his thumb.

"What is it that you want?"

"Nothing too bad," Eggman said, watching the liquid in his glass,"My sources have told me that your guild designed to protect your precious island has some members trained to...kill."

The bulldog jumped out of his seat ,"How did you know that? The public isn't allowed to know things like that!"

Eggman allowed himself a wicked smile, "Again, I have sources. Anyway, I need one around the ages of say 14-18. I want him to kill off some of my enemies. Any leftovers will be dealt with my way."

"We don't have any in that age range."

Eggman looked the dog straight in the eyes "That's a lie. My sources have told me you have one, about the age of 16."

The Bulldog stiffened. Yes, he did have an assassin of the age sixteen. He had completed multiple assassination missions since the age of fourteen as well as those he had completed many more jobs not associated with killing but, the bulldog was reluctant to have him do it. After all, it was one of his own adopted sons who he held dearly.

The boy strangely was a natural. It was obvious from the day he was adopted at age eleven. His fur blended in with shadows and his footsteps were silent. He was agile and had a great sense of balance, often balancing perfectly and climbing tree branches. He was sensitive to movement and had great aim. Right now, after receiving training he could easily do whatever Eggman was asking.

The bulldog wanted to deny Eggman's request but it had been voted on that doing what the man wanted was the best way to keep the island safe.

The bulldog sighed and pulled out a manila folder ,"Obsidian Blaire. 16, black panther, not a purebred as his mother was a black cat. For the most part he acts like a normal person ,but if it is required of him he can kill."

Eggman opened up the files and read them, "Hm...Interesting."

"He's smart, excellent fighter,knows tons of ways to kill a person, and has never failed a young, he's one of my best and nobody ever suspects that he's an assassin."

Eggman closed the files, "He will be sufficient. We have a deal."

"Okay then will you sign this contract stating that after the job is done my assassin shall be released from duty and you will not harm our island".

Eggman signed the contract, "And you need to sign my contract stating that your assassin will complete the job and that if he doesn't...my hand will be forced."

The man growled, then said,"Agreed" and signed the contract.

The Bulldog got up to leave when he heard Eggman call him.

"By the way, your name is Del Vido, but I believe on the island you're called The Godfather?"

Del Vido looked at him and turned away.

Then Eggman and the Godfather went their separate ways. The Godfather to prepare his assassin for his mission. Eggman began to plan his trap for our heroes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jade! Skyla! Will you please play with me?"

A blue winged butterfly dressed completely in blue held up a rubber ball towards her older friends with a smile on her face. The teenage fox and skunk turned from their conversation toward her.

"Bluebell,I thought you were going over to Cream's to play," said the skunk by the name of Jade.

"I was but, Ms. Vanilla said that she had already left with Amy and Big," the butterfly replied.

"Well, we don't have anything better to do," shrugged the black fox.

"Okay short stuff we'll play with you," said Jade.

The little girl let out a small cheer,"Yay! Come on!".

She led them to a small clearing to play the game.

So Jade, Skyla, and Bluebell were kicking the ball around when Jade kicked it to hard and it flew over Bluebell's head.

Bluebell flew low to the ground and scooped up the ball but just as she stopped she noticed black and white shoes in front of her. She slowly looked up and looking back down at her was a teenage panther.

A large grin came onto her face as she stood up and she raised her hand in greeting," Hi there!"

The panther looked at her, "Uh...hi"

"I've never seen you around here, what's your name?"

Bluebell stared up at him with bright eyes, eager to make a new friend no matter what age they were. Though she had been told multiple times by older people in her life to beware of strangers she never seemed to listen. Counting where she lived though, that was probably the least of her problems.

"Obsidian..."

"Hi Obsidian,I'm Bluebell!"

_Bluebell?_ Obsidian thought. _She's supposed to be one of my targets she's so young. She probably hasn't even hit double digits yet. How can she be a threat? No matter, I have to do it, Dr. Eggman wanted it._

Obsidian's arm shifted to the inside of his jacket, reaching for a small dagger.

_I might as well get it over with now, make it quick and painless for her. Nobody's around._

Just then Obsidian felt movement coming from the direction Bluebell had came.

Jade and Skyla were calling for Bluebell

Bluebell looked over her shoulder. "Coming!" she called before turning to Obsidian, "Would you like to meet my friends? They're very nice."

Obsidian let go of the dagger in his inner pocket and put a smile on his face. She wasn't alone, he'd have to wait.

"Sure."

Bluebell grabbed his hand, "Then come on!"

Bluebell led Obsidian back to the clearing where her friends were waiting.

"Bluebell-chan who's your new friend?" inquired Skyla.

"My name's Obsidian. It's nice to meet you"

"Konnichiwa," she bowed,"I'm Skyla and this is Jade-san."

Jade kept her distance from him and waved.

_There is something about this guy. My instincts are acting up._ Jade thought. _Why do I have the odd feeling that I should get away from this guy? But why?It doesn't look like anything is wrong with him. Looks can be deceiving though,I will have to keep an eye on him. Hm...I have to say though he's kind of cute...Wait, what did I just think?!_

"So Obsidian how did you end up around here?" Bluebell questioned.

"I was doing a bit of exploring when you ran into me," replied Obsidian.

"Cool! Want us to show you around?," said Bluebell.

_It would be good to get familiar with my surroundings _thought Obsidian.

With a smile Obsidian said," Yes I would like that very much!"

_He seems nice enough but there's something about him that make's me uneasy_ Jade thought.

So Bluebell,Skyla, and Jade showed Obsidian around. As he was shown around he took in every environment. Each secluded are he committed to memory for future use. A few times they ran into friends of his guides. As he met them Obsidian measured them up, taking into account any obvious weaknesses and strength. He'd have to get closer to them to further evaluate.

Skyla, Jade, and Bluebell was leading him to something they had found that they thought was very cool when Jade just stopped and turned around.

"Hey, Shadow"

And the rest of them turned around to see a black hedgehog approaching them.

"Who's your friend?" asked Shadow

"Oh, this is Obsidian. Bluebell found him in the forest," said Skyla.

"Just like how Espio found you," said Bluebell to Skyla.

"We seem to find a lot of people in the forest ,huh?" said Jade.

"Anyway Shadow, he's nice!" said Bluebell.

The hedgehog and the panther studied each other, seemingly measuring each other.

"Hmph..."said Shadow as he turned and walked away.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that," said Jade.

Bluebell turned in the opposite direction"...Hey look it's Sonic!" she said as she pointed at him.

They all turned around to see a blue blur skid to a halt in front of them.

"Word around here says that you guys have a new friend," said Sonic.

"Hi my name's Obsidian."

"Hi, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgeho-"

The ground started to tremble and shake. Everybody is knocked to the ground.

Sonic sighed and sweatdropped,"Oh right, forgot about you."

A malicious sounding voice let out a cruel laugh,"Hello what have we here?"

Everyone turned toward the voice. Everyone except Obsidian exclaimed,"EGGMAN!"

The ground rumbled and toward them came Dr. Eggman in a giant robot.

"The one and only," said Eggman.

Eggman fiddled with controls.

"D-264 ATTACK!" exclaimed Eggman.

Skyla spiked up her tail and ran toward the robot then smacked it with it. Sonic used a homing attack on the robot. Bluebell flew high into the air and nose dived spinning at high speeds into the robot. Jade drew her sword and cut an arm off the robot.

"E-264 fire missiles!"

Missiles shot out of the main body of the robot. They emediatly headed toward the robot's attackers.

"Guys! Get out of the way they're heat seeking missiles!" called Jade.

The missiles had already locked onto their heat signatures. Four missiles rushed toward them. Bluebell flew higher into the air and compressed it and used the air to cut the missile in half before it could hit her.

"...Wait a second. I'm a butterfly! I'm cold blooded! How did that even work?! I should be invisible to those things!" exclaimed Bluebell.

Sonic was running in zigzags with the missile right on his tail. He ran toward a tree and then made a sharp right causing the missile to totally obliterate the tree. The missile that was after Skyla ended up the same way.

But the one that was supposedly after Jade didn't go after her. It went after Obsidian instead. As the missile zoomed by her she turned around and saw it heading toward Obsidian. Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Jade.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic,Bluebell, and Skyla looked in their direction. They just froze in their places,stunned.

_Well, that's the end of that assassin._ Eggman thought._I guess I'm going to have to order another one from the-What is this?!_

Unknown to everyone but Eggman, Obsidian knew how to defend himself as well. His training had prepared him for things like this. From his side he grabbed a saber from his waist. He jumped toward the missile and slashed it in half. The missile went off with a bang.

"Woah..." said Bluebell with her mouth agape.

Jade blinked before coming back to her senses. "We can congratulate him on his quick thinking later. We still have Eggman to deal with."

_Hm... I guess I don't need a new assassin_ thought Eggman.

Sonic spindashed right through the robot and it started to spark and spurt out smoke until it tumbled to the ground. But by the time the smoke cleared Eggman was already taking off in his hover carrier.

"I'll get you next time hedgehog and your little friends too!" said Eggman as he zoomed off in his Egg Carrier.

Sonic walked up to Obsidian. "You okay? You had a pretty close call there," said the hedgehog.

"Ya I'm fine. I just have a couple 2nd degree burns on my arms,"said Obsidian.

Skyla examined his face",Obsidian-san you have a burn on your face too."

Obsidian muttered to himself,"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Don't worry. We'll have you fixed up in no time," said Bluebell with a reassuring grin.

Jade dug in her utility belt, searching for her first aid kit. "Dang it, left my first aid kit at home. Come on, lets go, my house isn't too far."

So they all followed Jade back to her house where Jade sat Obsidian in a seat then brought the first aid kit and helped to bandage him. Before long he was all patched up.

"Wow, you're good at this," said Obsidian.

As Jade put away the kit she turned toward him",Surprised?" she asked.

"A little bit, you don't really seem like the nurse type."

This was true. Jade wore a yellow sleeveless top, a cropped vest, tan shorts, green high tops, sword hilt, and utility belt. Her hair was put up in a bumped up pony tail. Her tomboyish nature was already evident to him.

"My aunt taught me first aid. I used to her out in the clinic. Also, getting knocked around a few times helps ya learn some things," she replied.

_Interesting..._thought Obsidian.

"So I'm guessing you know how to use that sword you have on your back?" he inquired.

"I've had it since I was three of course I know how to use it."

Obsidian drew his saber,"Then do you mind if I test your skills?"

Jade smirked and drew her own blade, her main weapon, the honorable broadsword. "I needed some sparring practice anyway,"she pointed towards the door."Shall we take this outside?"

"As you wish," he said as he followed her out the door

When they were outside Obsidian and Jade circled each other waiting to see who would be the first to attack while Sonic, Skyla, and Bluebell took their seats on a dried up log.

Jade and Obsidian circle each other in silence until they were only five feet apart. Then Obsidian suddenly sprang his attack. He jumped up and slashed his sword at Jade. But Jade blocked it and then they charged toward each other. They met with a clang and stood there putting force against each others swords. Jade kneed him in the face causing him to loose his she rammed her body into his. He flew a few feet then landed on his feet tail thrashing side to side. He picked up back his sword and came right at Jade once more. The battle continued on for 5 minutes until in an effort to decide the battle both Jade and Obsidian had each others swords to their chins.

"You are a worthy opponent indeed," complimented Jade as she moved her sword from his chin and smiled.

Obsidian moved his own sword ,"Your pretty great yourself."

"So how long have you been able to use a sword?"

"Started learning when I was 11."

"11?! How old are you?!"

Jade and Obsidian continued rambling on about different kinds of weapons and how they are properly used while the others sat and watched.

"Looks like Jade has found a new sparring partner," said Sonic.

"You know at first I worried that they wouldn't get along by the way Jade-san acted around him but I guess I was wrong," said Skyla.

"SONIC!"

Sonic,Skyla, and Bluebell turned around.

"Huh?"

A pink blur crashed into Sonic, hugging him tightly,"Found you my darling Sonic!'

Sonic let out an exasperated sigh.

"Hi Amy!" said Bluebell.

"Konnichiwa, Amy-chan," said Skyla.

"Hi guys. What ya doing?" said Amy as she released her grip on Sonic, turning to them.

"Watching Jade have a battle," replied Bluebell.

"With who?" she asked as she turned her attention to Jade and Obsidian

"Obsidian-san"

"From the looks of it they have a lot in common," said Sonic.

Amy watched as Jade and Obsidian continued to converse,"Hmm..."


	4. Chapter 4

In the days that followed Jade started to let her guard down around Obsidian. Though her instincts constantly told her to be on guard she couldn't keep herself day Jade was just at one of Tails's many workshop helping him with his latest invention. He had many workshops all over the world, this just happened to be the one near the Mobotropolis and Westopolis area.

At the moment Jade was bringing some pieces of machinery to Tails's work table that Tails needed for his latest project. Jade was no Tails but unlike most of her friends, whenever Tails went off on a tangent about technology she often tried to listen. After awhile, it began making sense to her and learned from him, though sometimes needing guidance, she was able to build basic machines.

Tails: So how's your new friend?

Jade: You mean Obsidian? Oh he's fine. Considering he's here often I guess he likes it here.

Tails: You know Amy said a couple of things...

Jade: What did she say?

Tails: Oh nevermind

Jade: You already started might as well finish.

Tails: No she told me not to tell you.

Jade: Tails, what are you-

Bluebell: * flies in* Hey, guys!

Obsidian: *walks in after Bluebell* Hi

Jade: *jumps up and wipes grease off her face* What are you guys doing here?

Obsidian: I was looking for you and ran into Bluebell next door. She said you were here and told me to follow Tails.

Tails: Hey* To Jade* Can you help me with these wires? My invention won't work without them put together properly.

Jade: Sure Tails.*begins fixing the wires*

Obsidian: Smart and an excellent fighter, nice.

Jade: *blushes at his comment but turns head back to her work*

Jade's Thoughts: Why am I blushing? I've gotten compliments like that before.

_The next day..._

Jade was sitting outside feeling the warm sun on her fur and listening to music when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and listened to what the person had to say. It was a GUN officer she had been chosen for a mission. She needed to go into Roughian Chasm and retrieve a package then to bring it back to headquarters and she wasn't allowed to open it. She questioned why it was there but she already had quite a distance to go so she decided just to go without another word.

She was about to go upstairs to get her recon outfit for when she had missions but decided against it as it was broad daylight. She went outside and grabbed her navy blue sports bike commissioned to her by GUN and hopped on.

After an hour she was at the Chasm. Compared to other chasms it wasn't that deep but a chasm's a chasm. At least it wasn't a bottomless pit. Last time Jade fell into one of those it was an hour before she popped out the way she came in.

Jade: *looks down*That's a long way to go. Might as well get started*puts on helmet and ties a rope around a tree and around her waist*

She began her descent into the chasm until she finally touched the bottom of the chasm.

Jade: Well, I should have the right coordinates. The package should be about 300 yards away. This mission's easy, too easy.

Jade looked around at her surroundings the only things there were a couple animals,rocks, and plants. Nothing out of the ordinary. She began walking around until she found the package. She scooped it up in one arm and turned back to the direction of the 's when her instincts acted up. Her fur stood on end and she looked around ground shook beneath Jade landed a robot the shape of a gorilla. In the place where the head of the robot was supposed to be was a dome and in it was Dr. Eggman.

Eggman: Hello, my dear.

Jade:*whips around* Eggman!

Eggman: Oh good you know the name of your soon to be overlord. Now, hand over the package, skunk. It is stolen property.

Jade: Oh I would love to except one thing,I wouldn't. Had this belonged to ANYONE else, sure, I would return it*jumps up and kicks robot hard*

The robot stumbled to the side then regains its balance.

Eggman: Gorilla Slammer ATTACK!

The robot slammed its fists on the ground causing the ground to tremble. It began to swing its arms at Jade trying to hit Jade was too agile for it. She jumped over its hands over and over again. She spin dashed into its center over and over causing damage to it more and more. Gorilla Slammer clapped its hands together sending a huge sound wave towards Jade. It just barely missed her but it did hit something.

The chasm wall behind Jade began to rumble as the sound wave went through through it. Cracks began to show in the wall and pieces of it began to fall into the casm. The animals began to stampede past Jade and Eggman. The vibrations caused more and more rocks to fall.

Eggman: Goodbye Jade *blasts off in robot*

Jade dodged the rocks the best she could. Even though Jade was only 200 yards from the rope that could get her out just trying to avoid getting squished was a problem.

As the rock kept falling the dust rose making it harder to being able to see through the dust Jade ran too close to a falling boulder the next thing she knew she was laying on the ground feeling a huge amount of pain in her leg.

The rocks finally stopped falling and the dust settled. Jade opened her watering eyes. Jade tried to move but pain instantly hit her. She looked toward the nearest fallen boulder and saw that it was on her thought quickly then tried to reach her sword so that she could pry the boulder off her to her dismay it was laying in front of her just out of reach.

Jade: HELLO?!

Nobody answered.

Jade: HELP!

Nobody answered.

Jade: Great, just great

Jade laid there lost in her thoughts in order to distract her from the pain in her leg. Little did she know someone was watching her from above. She was too distracted by her thoughts to notice his scent but he was watching her none the less.


	5. Chapter 5

Up on the edge of the casm stood Obsidian watching the battle Jade at the moment was having with Eggman.

Obsidian: That girl never seists(sp?) to amaze me. She has the brains to outwit enemies and to make unimaginable things but is strong enough to take on battles like this. I can't help but admire her. She's kind of pretty too...Obsidian what are you telling yourself?! Your mission is to kill her. You can't get attached to any of them or your friends, family, and everyone else on the island are screwed*feels rumbling* Hm? What's going on?*looks back down into chasm and sees falling rocks and Eggman blast off*

When the rocks stopped falling Obsidian squinted and saw a figure laying under a boulder. He quickly realized that it was Jade. Her leg was stuck beneath the boulder.

Obsidian: She's trapped.

He looked around and spotted the rope she used to climb into the chasm. He was about to head toward it when he had a thought.

Obsidian's Thoughts: Wait if she is stuck there that's one target I don't have to worry about.I should just walk away. Plus, who knows what Eggman will do if I help her.

Obsidian stood there for a bit. Whenever he tried to walk away he would just end up coming back to where he started.

Obsidian's Thoughts: Come on, Obsidian. She's not an island citizen. You're not bound by duty or anything to help her. Move on. At least, without her being in such a close vicinity to Bluebell you can get rid of her quickly...

He was about to walk away for good when another thought was forced into his head.

Obsidian's Thoughts: If I just leave her here there's a chance that she can escape. Eggman won't like that.

Obsidian made up his mind and climbed down the rope into the chasm. He ran toward Jade then stood behind the rock that was keeping her down. She hadn't noticed him yet as at this point she had her head down, trying to ignore the pain. Obsidian took out a dagger and pointed it at her back. Just then Jade caught his scent and shifted to look at him.

Obsidian reacted quickly and moved the knife out of her view.

Jade: *smiling* Obsidian! Boy am I glad to see you! What are you doing here?

Any other person and Obsidian would have just stabbed them right then and got it over with. He didn't really enjoy killing people. He was actually quite indifferent towards it. Before the death of his family his dad had been a hunter of sorts. When Obsidian joined him on his hunting trips along with his younger brother they'd see his dad's kills. After awhile, they just accepted what had happened and why. But when Jade looked at him his blade drew back. He didn't know why but that's what happened.

He put on a smile and grabbed a large stick.

Obsidian: I'm getting you out if here

Obsidian stuck the stick on under the rock and pushed it down. After quite a bit of effort it began to lift off the ground.

Obsidian: Okay Jade, move as fast as you can. I can't keep this up for long.

Jade dragged herself from under the rock, wincing in pain. Just as Obsidian was about to drop the rock her leg made it out.

Jade: I owe you one. I would have been stuck there if it weren't for you.*sitting on the ground*

Obsidian: Don't mention it.

She had a messed up leg. There was nobody around. She couldn't run. Obsidian was missing out on a golden opportunity.

Obsidian: *looks around* Well you can't get out of this chasm by rope anymore.*sees how the rocks are piled*

Perhaps I can hop out of the chasm using those on let me help can't walk on that broken leg. *picks up Jade bridal style* Hold on tight.

Jade held on tight as Obsidian hopped on the rocks out of the chasm.

Obsidian: We need that leg taken care of fast so I'm going to travel by tree. That cool with you?

Jade nodded.

Luckily, they were near a zone area so there were paths through the tree tops for them to take.

Obsidian jumped into a tree and began to run across the branches Jade herself grabbing on tighter to him as he went through the wooded environment. She leaned her head against his chest and heard the beating of his heart. Its fast beating was oddly comforting to her. In fact she felt quite comfortable in Obsidian's arms.

Jade's Thoughts: No, I should just leave it at friends. I don't want to ruin it. Every relationship I've had so far either ended in humiliation or the guy trying to kill me. Somehow I still feel as if there is something about him that I shouldn't be near him or there will be a terrible price to pay.

As Obsidian reached the edge of a branch before a jump many things crossed his mind. He good jump and _accidentally _drop Jade. Again, unknowingly Jade was at his mercy. Again, for some strange reason Obsidian didn't do it.

As Obsidian ran, he pondered this. Maybe the reason why he didn't do it was because aside from the threat of Eggman, he really had nothing against her or her friends. Most of the other people he had to kill were criminals or threats to his home. Aside from that, if he killed anyone it would most likely be out of self defense. As far as he could see they were of no threat to his home. But, he had a job to do none the less.

Since in was quite a long way back to Jade's house through the trees Jade fell asleep on the way occasionally glanced down at her and wondered if the broken leg caused her much pain even as she slept.

In an hour they had reached the meadow where Jade lived because for some reason, for Mobians, sometimes it's faster to travel on foot that in an automobile.

As they approached her house Obsidian woke Jade up so that she could let them inside. While inside Obsidian checked Jade's leg and it seemed as though she had been lucky. It seemed that she had gotten off with just a twisted ankle. I know by our standards her leg and/or foot should have been shattered but think of it like this, in Sonic Heroes the characters jump from God knows how high and don't break their legs on impact. She will be fine.

Obsidian helped Jade onto the couch and brought her some water.

Obsidian: You gonna be okay Jade?

Jade: *nods* Yes

For a moment they stood in awkward silence.

Jade: *smiles* Thank you for saving me Obsidian

Obsidian: It's my pleasure

Again, Jade was totally defenseless. If he attacked now he could definitely kill her. She couldn't run and it would be totally unexpected but again Obsidian didn't do it.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about earlier with these chapters. I was editing them on my ipad instead of a computer.

* * *

Ping! Ping! Ping!

Jade lifted her head off the pillow and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Being a nocturnal animal (skunk) after a few blinks her eyes dilated and the darkness around her became as clear as day. It was 2 in the morning. Though being a night owl, by this time she would normally still be sleeping. She heard another ping and looked out the window. She got out of bed and headed toward the balcony to see what was making the noise. She opened the sliding glass doors and stepped onto the balcony. She looked over the side of the railing. Looking back at her was Obsidian, Skyla, and Espio.

Obsidian: Hello sleeping beauty

Jade: Sorry but I thing your in the wrong fairy tale.

Obsidian: The Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair.

Jade: Still wrong

Obsidian: Juliet where for out thou Juliet?

Jade: *laughs* Still wrong

Obsidian: How about this? Yo, Cinderella come get your slipper and marry me do that we can get out of this dump?

Jade: *blushes a bit and laughs* So what are you guys doing here?

Espio: Obsidian said he wanted to show us something.

Jade: Just us?

Skyla: Bluebell-San too, we're about to go get her now ,but other than that nobody else would wake up.

Jade: Sure, let me just get something. *goes back into bedroom*

Espio: Your going to get your belt aren't you?

Jade: *backflips off of balcony onto ground wearing utility belt* Never leave home without it. After all, with how we live you can never be too prepared.

They went next door to Bluebell's house and woke her up. Though tired she followed behind them holding a stuffed animal. They all followed Obsidian through the forest until they stood on top of a hill with the moon shining directly on it.

Obsidian: Here we are *lays on the ground* Now just watch you guys.

They laid on the ground by Obsidian and looked up at the sky.

Obsidian: Now wait

After five minutes...

Bluebell: So...What exactly are we waiting for?

Obsidian: You'll see just be patient.

After five more minutes...

Bluebell: *begins to dose off*

Skyla: *sits up* Hey look at that!

Everybody looked up at the sky to see meteors streaking across the sky.

Everyone but Obsidian: Whoa...

Skyla: It's so pretty

Bluebell: I'm glad I waited!

They sat in silence watching the meteors light up the sky. Jade in the corner of her eye saw Skyla and Espio begin holding hands as they watched the meteors. Then, she glanced down at Obsidian's hand resting next to her. Her subconscious wanted to move her hand closer to his but she just looked back up at the sky trying to ignore her deep down desires.

In ten minutes the meteor shower was over and the calm sky revealed twinkling stars. They all got up headed back to their homes. As they walked fireflies and flew around the trees,watching them as they passed and lighting the path that led out of the forest.

When they reached the Chaotix they said goodbye to Skyla and Espio then continued on to Jade and Bluebell's houses. Bluebell sleepily waved goodbye to Jade and Obsidian and left Jade alone to thank him.

Jade: Hey, thanks for showing us the meteor shower. I would have hated to miss it.

Obsidian: It's no problem. I was going to go and see it tonight any way.

Jade: So...

Obsidian: So...

Jade: Tomorrow or should I say later today, would you like to ride some extreme gear with me?

Obsidian: Extreme Gear? You mean the flying boards from Future City?

Jade: Yes. So...

Jade leaned forward towards Obsidian and smiled coyly. She had seen some of her more feminine friends do this before while flirting. Though it wasn't her thing, she decided to try it herself.

Obsidian: Deal. Then I'll see you at 10 am. Night!

Jade: Good night! *runs into house*

Obsidian: *waves and walks away*

Jade: *waves back and closes the door*

Jade's Thoughts: Did I just ask him out on a date? Jade get a hold of yourself! You ask your guy friends stuff like that all the time. It's nothing special.

Jade began to walk up the stairs when she paused.

Jade: But he said yes!

With a wide smile she continued up the stairs to her room. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jade woke up at eight in the morning with a pep it her step despite her outing she had the night before. She was going to go boarding with Obsidian that day. She went into the bathroom, took her shower, and washed her hair. For some strange reason she really wanted to look good for her day out with Obsidian.

Jade put on a short white tank top, a short green cargo hooded jacket, blue jean Capris, green sneakers with the tongue of the shoe white and instead of laces it had black straps. She tied her hair into a long ponytail and put on a green headband and her riding goggles. Then finished it of with her utility belt.

Jade: *standing in the mirror* Casual. Nothing, special just hanging out with a friend.

Jade went down stairs and had some cereal while trying to ignore her inner teenage girl squeals.

Jade Thoughts: 15 minutes to ten Obsidian will be here soon. I better finish getting ready.

Jade put her keys and some tools into her belt and her mother's jade green ,Chinese, fighting fans and some other tools in case of an emergency. As soon as she finished getting ready she heard the bell ring and ran to answer opened the door and there stood Obsidian.

Jade: *smiles* Hey Obsidian!

Obsidian: Hey Jade. You ready to go?

Jade: Yeah let me just get my extreme gear. Oh no I forgot you don't have one!

Obsidian: It's okay I'll be fine just watching you.

Jade: No, it's cool I have another one that you can use.

Obsidian: Yeah it's cool with me.

Jade: You can wait in the living room.

Jade ran out of the room to another area of her house.

Obsidian sat on the couch and looked around Jade's living room. His eye stopped on a photo on the wall of Jade and all her friends on the beach.

Obsidian's Thoughts: Hm, I haven't gotten rid of any of them. I know it's what I'm supposed to do but... It just doesn't feel right. I've killed a person without another thought before. How come I can't seem to do it?! It's for the good of the island, Obsidian! If you don't do it, your family, your friends, and everyone else on the island will be forced into war! ...Then again, Eggman already has us under his thumb by threatening us. If we continue like this it won't be long before he forces us against them. Why not ally with GUN and the Freedom Fighters now? ...It's not my place to decide what the Council members should do. I don't have the authority to question them...

Jade: *walks out of workshop with two boards* Here you go,just as I promised.

Jade handed Obsidian One of the boards. The extreme gear he held was navy blue and quite intricately made. Jade extreme gear was a sparkly, pine tree green.

Obsidian: Thanks

Jade: No problem. Now let's go outside so that I can teach you how to ride it.

Jade and Obsidian went outside and Jade showed Obsidian how to get the board to float on the air and how to balance on it. Within thirty minutes Obsidian could balance on the board perfectly.

Jade: Now shall we ride? I know a great place for riding extreme gear. My friends showed me it when the were doing Sonic Riders.

Obsidian: Sure. Um...How did you get you get this thing to go forward?

Jade: Lean in the direction you want to go.

And they set off riding on the air through the trees. As they kept on going they got higher and higher into the air until when the reached the Metropolis zone with its loopy looping streets. They were riding just above its huge buildings.

Obsidian: Whoa...I've never seen this place from this point of view before...

Jade: Nice isn't it. Sometimes when I join Tails for a ride in his airplane I see the city like this. It's pretty cool.

Obsidian: Is this where we're going to be boarding?

Jade: No, where we're going is a smaller town just west of here. We'll get there quicker if we speed up. Come on!

They flew through the air faster and faster until they were right over a small town with rails weaving through its buildings and people grinding on them on boards and on foot.

Jade: Here we are.

Obsidian: Cool, why don't we have a little fun?

Jade: Isn't that why we're here?

Obsidian and Jade had fun racing through the air and grinding on the rails until in their enjoyment they didn't look where they were going. When they were closer to the ground somebody flew into their path and there was a loud crash.

Jade: *rubs her head* What did we hit?

Obsidian: I don't know...

?: Why don't you watch where you're going?!

Jade: *looks up to see who they crashed into* Vector?! What are you doing here?!

Vector: I should be asking you the same thing.

Jade: Sorry about crashing into you Vector. We were riding our extreme gear. *gets up*

Vector: Eh, it's okay Kid. Me,Espio,Charmy,Skyla, and Bluebell are on a mission.

Jade: Really? What is it this time?

Vector: Somebody called this morning, apparently there's a factory near this town. Can you guess what the factory builds?

Jade: *grimaces* Eggman's robots, no doubt.

Vector: You'd be correct at that. Since the factory is quite far away from home we rode our boards here. I'm supposed to meet Espio,Bluebell,Skyla, and Charmy for lunch right now to get ready to head there*picks up his extreme gear*

Jade: Well, I'm hungry. May we join you?

Vector: Knock yourself out ,Kid *turns to walk away*

Jade: Obsidian,you hungry?

Obsidian: *stomach growls,nods*

Jade and Obsidian followed behind Vector into a large, outdoor food court. They got lunch and looked around for their friends. They spotted them sitting at an umbrella walked over to them and took the three empty seats at the table.

Jade: Hi guys

Skyla: Konnichiwa Jade-san and Obsidian-san

Bluebell and Charmy: *waving* Hi!

Jade: Hi guys. Heard you were going to destroy a factory.

Espio: Yes, I take it Vector told you about the case?

Jade: Yep

Skyla: According to the map and what our client told us, the factory is northwest from here in the hills

Jade: May we join you

Vector: Don't see why not

Jade: Obsidian, are you ready for a death defying trip to one of Eggman's factories or do you want to stay here?

Obsidian; Hey, I'm up for anything.

Jade: *picks up trash to throw away* Then we're coming with you guys


	8. Chapter 8

The Chaotix, Jade, and Obsidian traveled out of the city and all the way to one of Eggman's special factories where he built his robots. They stopped on a cliff overlooking the factory.

Espio: One of Eggman's factories

Jade: The Resistance has tried to get rid of these places since forever now.

Bluebell: *raps her arms around herself* I hate being around these places

Obsidian turned his attention back to the factory. The ground was turned upside down there were dead tree stumps everywhere and wilted bushes and trees. There were drains leaking down into the ponds in the area. There were fish that had risen to the top of the water,dead.

Bluebell: *begins coughing*

Obsidian: Are you okay?

Bluebell: Yes, I'm fine.*coughs*

Jade: It's the polluted air. Since, she got her powers she's been sensitive to polluted air. Here.

Out of her utility belt Jade pulled out a bottle of pills and handed them to Bluebell. They were special pills that helped to sooth her irritated lungs and sinuses in highly polluted areas. Bluebell opened it and popped one in her mouth.

Espio: It doesn't help that all the trees were cut down in this area. And the factory keeps them from growing back. Just a couple months ago this area wasn't like this.

Charmy: I feel bad for the people and animals that used to live here.

Skyla: Back when I used to live on my own I used to see a lot more of these factories. At least there's less of them now.

Jade: But Eggman still wants to turn all of Mobius into this.

Bluebell: Pretty much,only with more buildings and tyranny.

Obsidian's Thoughts: Why am I working for this man? I can't do the job for this guy! But I have no choice.

At that moment Obsidian's wrist communicator started to ring loudly. Obsidian quickly covered it up trying to muffle the sound.

Charmy: What's that noise?

Jade: *takes out cell phone* Not mine

Obsidian: Um... Sorry it's mine that's ringing. Excuse me one moment.*runs out of earshot and behind a tree*

Dr. Eggman: Obsidian, I am not a happy person. So far, all of them seem to alive and well...

Obsidian: *grimaces* I apologize Doctor, they are harder to kill than I thought.

: Apparently, I will need that my fale swoop plan after all. But not yet, I don't have enough robots yet and I need to choose the perfect area so that they can't escape.

Obsidian: I'm at one of your factories now with the Chaotix and Jade. It looks like they may break in.

Eggman: Which one are you at?!

Obsidian glanced around and quietly whispered the coordinates of the factory.

Eggman: That's where I currently am. If you can't end them, I will.

Bokkun: Eggman! Time for your muffins*comes onto screen with tray of muffins* HEY! Who ya talking to?*puts face in front of screen*

Eggman: BOKKUN!

Bokkun: HI!

Eggman: Seriously, did I even program you?! END TRANSMISSION!

The wrist communicator's screen went black and silent. Obsidian sighed and walked back towards the Chaotix and Jade.

Jade: Everything okay?

Obsidian: Yeah

Vector: You two don't have to go in if you guys don't want to.

Jade glanced up at him and nodded.

Everyone looked at Obsidian.

Obsidian: Don't have anything better to do. Why not destroy a factory?

Charmy: *already on his extreme gear* You guys coming or not?

They road over the barren wasteland toward the factory. As they got closer they hid behind the dead trees as so not to be seen by the robots patrolling the area closest to the there was a space in between the guards they all flew behind of one of the huge wase pipes and entered a building right next to it.

They flew through the dimly lit hallway to avoid making any foot steps, Jade leading the way. Skyla's ear twitched and she pulled Jade to the wall. The rest of them followed in suit and a robot passed through an intersection in front of them. Jade nodded to Skyla then continued. As they kept going the went into tunnels that led into other buildings around the factory until they ended up in the production room. They flew over a bridge above the production lines and stopped to look over the edge and saw the robots being made by other robots.

Charmy: Whoa, look at all those robots...

Vector: If those things get out we'll have hell to pay.

Skyla: Not just us to think even more of these robots could be unleashed onto the world!

Jade: Then this place is definitely going to blow. Come on!

They kept on going until Jade stopped in front of them at a door.

Jade: Obsidian, you and I are going into that vent up there.*points to vent*

Everyone but Jade: Why?

Jade: *hair begins to stand on end* I have a bad feeling and you guys might need back up in case the room's filled to the brim with robots.

Everyone: *nods*

Jade: *takes out screwdriver and unscrews vent* Good luck you guys *climbs in*

Obsidian: *goes in after her*

The Chaotix opened the door and stepped into a large security room.

In the room sat Eggman, who seemed to have been waiting for them.

Eggman: Oh what do we have here? A loud mouth _alligator_, a ninja, Two stupid little kids, and little miss "strong willed".

Vector: Who you calling an alligator?!

Charmy: At least we're smart enough to know that you will never rule the world!

Eggman: Why you little *presses remote controller*

A giant robot comes out of the floor and Eggman jumps into it.

Eggman: T-80,ATTACK!

The T-80 thrust out and arm at the Chaotix but they flew on their boards out of the way. Skyla jumped off her board,spiked up her tail, and tried to smack the robot with it but it grabbed her tail in its thumb a forefinger and hung her there like a toy.

Espio: Let go of her!*gets out katana and cuts off robots arm and catches Skyla*

Skyla: *grabbing on to Espio* Thanks

Espio: Even you need help sometimes.*puts her down*

Bluebell: Charmy, double team attack now!

Charmy got off his board and flew high into the air in front of Bluebell. He tucked in his legs and spun horizontally in the air. Bluebell spun him faster using her air abilities the pushed hard on him in the direction of the robot. She added another burst of wind as he shot toward the robot. Charmy's stinger was pointed at the center of the robot and with the drill like spinning and the extra force he penetrated the center of the robot. He then went right through the other end of the robot at high speed.

Bluebell: Bull's Eye!

The robot began to spark and sputter but continued its bit off it's other arm and sent it down with a that moment Jade and Obsidian fell through the vent and into the room.

Jade reacted immediately and drew her fighting fans. With how sharp they were, after a few swipes they cut through half the robot's leg. As Obsidian stood at a distance behind Jade he aimed one of his throwing knives at Jade's back then threw it. The robot moved causing the rest of the its leg to break in half and it to topple over. At seeing this, Jade moved far to the right. Because of this, she just narrowly avoided being killed. The robot tumbled to the ground with Eggman in it.

Jade: Sorry We're late for the party. I didn't know how skinny those air vents really were.  
Skyla: Well your here now.

The trappdoor underneath the robot began to pull it downward. Obsidian noticed it going down and leaped onto it.

Vector: Kid, what are you doing?!

Obsidian didn't answer and continued his descent

Jade: Obsidian!

Jade was about to jump onto the robot with Obsidian when the robot fell through the floor and sealed right up.

Espio: We better move before anymore robots show up.

Jade: Right

_With Obsidian..._

Obsidian came down with the robot through the floor and into a separate one beneath it. After the trapdoor closed it was pitch black. Obsidian couldn't see a a spotlight suddenly turned on.

Eggman: Obsidian why are you assisting those buffoons in foiling my plan?

Obsidian: You said to earn their trust

Eggman: So I did. While your at it try not to destroy my empire first. You know what I'll do if you turn against me?

Obsidian: Yes, I'm aware

Eggman turned away from Obsidian

Obsidian: They plan to blow up the factory you know. So we might want to get out.

Eggman: Agreed. The trap shall be delayed since this place will be destroyed. They shall pay for destroying this factory.

Eggman hopped into his egg carrier and flew into a tunnel that led outside the factory. Obsidian got back on his extreme gear and flew around the factory and found the control room. He stepped into the room.

Obsidian: I'm back.

Vector: Where's Eggman?

Obsidian: He escaped

Skyla: Well now that you're here we can destroy this place. *presses big red button*

The Computer began to countdown from three minutes to the factory's destruction.

Bluebell: Let's make like bananas and split!

They opened up the skylight above them and flew out into the afternoon sky.

Vector: Well, what do you know? We made a clean escape and nothing went wrong.

Espio: You really shouldn't have said that.

Vector: Why?

Espio: It makes bad things happen.

Eggman: You won't get away with this that easily!

Eggman shot a missile at them. Obsidian was flying with the others. As he saw the missile he dodged out of the way and it hit the person behind him.

The missile hit its target and knocked Charmy off his extreme gear knocked out. Charmy spiral led toward the now blossoming explosion below.

Bluebell: *stops extreme gear* CHARMY!


	9. Chapter 9

They all stopped to see their comrade spiraling downward toward the inferno. Within seconds, he would fall into the flames.

Vector: Nobody can make a nose dive like that!

Jade: Bluebell I need a spiraling downward breeze, stat!

Bluebell: But Jade-

Jade: Ask questions later, Just do it!

Bluebell did as she was told and made the wind spiral downward. Jade dove downward riding on the wind, letting it propel Her faster bringing her closer to her falling friend. As she got closer to him she got closer to the flames of the explosion.

Espio: She's cutting it too close!

Skyla: They're not going to make it!

Obsidian: She's insane to try and make a curve necessary for this!

Bluebell: *covers her eyes* I can't watch! *moves her fingers* But I must!

Jade pressed forward, determined not to give up until it was too late. She got within arms-length of the unconscious Charmy and grabbed his waist and his board. She was dangerously close to the explosion now. A few more feet and it would be too late to save both herself and Charmy. Jade narrowed her eyes and leaned further on the board. Just as she was only inches from the flames and could feel their heat she used the momentum to sling-shot herself out of harm's way and back into the air.

Her friends stared as she flew back towards them, Charmy and his board under her arms.

Skyla began inspecting Charmy.

Skyla: So is Charmy-san okay?

Jade: Yeah he'll probably wake up soon and the missile didn't put too much damage on him.

Obsidian: You do realize how insane that was?

Jade: Yeah but I'd do that for anyone. I'd do it for you if you needed it.

Obsidian's Thoughts: She's crazy...No not crazy,selfless. If somebody needed her help she would probably risk her life to save them. I can respect that.

Jade: Anyway he should wake up soon.

They landed back on the edge of the cliff where they started and watched the factory as it burned. Since there wasn't much around there wasn't any worry that the fire would spread. Skyla knelt down and gently shook Charmy, when that didn't work she shook him harder, waking him up. A quick examination and lots of band aids later Charmy was fine.

Vector: Well, mission accomplished we can go home.

Charmy: Wait! Vector, your promise!

Vector: Promise?

Bluebell: Yeah! You said we could get ice cream after the mission

Vector: I did?

Bluebell and Charmy: Yes!

Vector: Fine, I'm a Croc of my word. Come on.

Charmy and Bluebell: Yeah!

So they flew back to town and decided to take a stroll to the ice cream shop. As they walked and talked they passed by the arcade. Bluebell and Charmy stopped then started dragging them toward the arcade. In the arcade Charmy and Bluebell immediately ran off toward a two player game. Vector left and said that he would be back soon. Jade grabbed Obsidian and showed him her favorite games.

Jade was creaming Obsidian at Guitar Hero when they heard Bluebell call them.

Bluebell: JADE! OBSIDIAN! Check out this game!

Jade and Obsidian strolled towards where Bluebell's voice had come from. When they got there they saw Bluebell, Skyla, Charmy, and Espio were standing in front of a game.

Jade: So what's the game?

Espio: Karaoke

Jade: *looks at Karaoke machine* This looks cool

Bluebell: Skyla, would you like to do the honors? *hands a mic to Skyla and Jade*

Skyla: Blue-chan please not today. I don't think I can sing after yesterday...

Bluebell: I said I was sorry...

Jade: *takes mic* I think I'll give it a shot.

Obsidian: Oh I want to hear this.

Jade got up on the platform and went through the song menu. After scrolling a bit, she finally settled on one.

Jade turned to the screen and waited for the music to start. On the screen came up Want You to Want Me by KSM. The lyrics came onto the screen and Jade began to sing. Some people passing by and playing nearby games looked up at Jade as the song played. Jade payed no attention to this and looked at the screen, determined to get a high score on the song.

As they got to the chorus part When you sing I want you to want me part she glanced to the right and caught Obsidian's eye as he watched her intently. Jade immediately blushed and turned her attention away from him.

In due time the song ended and people cheered. Jade watched as her score went higher and higher until it finally stopped. She smiled with satisfaction as she saw that she was second on the leader board for that song.

Skyla: Whoa I didn't know how much people were in here!

Jade: Neither did I.

Charmy: Come on guys Vector's here!

They left the arcade and got ice cream. By now it was the evening and the sun was beginning to set. They were walking down a cobblestone street with cherry blossom trees hanging over it. Jade and Obsidian were walking just ahead of the Chaotix.

Vector: *Whispering* Fall back a bit

Espio: Huh? Why?

Vector: *still whispering* Don't ask questions just do it!

They did as they were told and fell back a couple of yards from Jade and Obsidian who hadn't noticed that they had slowed down.

Espio: Why did you tell us to fall back?

Vector: I needed to talk to you guys.

Skyla: About what, Vector-San?

Vector: I think I know why she hangs out with Obsidian so much.

Espio: Oh I've heard this line before. You think Jade likes Obsidian don't you?

Vector: Yes actually. Think about it. She's always the one that shows him around, they were out today alone together, and that extreme gear he has with him is probably Jade's.

Bluebell: Didn't Amy say something about them being together?

Espio: Yeah, but she didn't even have any proof it was just a theory.

Vector: But evidence is beginning to form.

Espio and Skyla: *sighs*

Vector: What? Are you denying that it's possible? I really don't want to hear that Espio. I was right when I said it about you.

Espio remained silent. Skyla glanced at him questioningly. He mouthed "Later" to her and she looked forward.

Skyla: *looks at Jade and Obsidian talking* Hmm...It's possible

Espio: Well, when Jade was singing at the arcade when she looked at Obsidian during the song she emediatly blushed and looked away from him.

Vector: Ha! Evidence! It's obvious she does.

Espio: Once again possible but not proven.

Vector: Then let's see. *whispers something to Charmy and Bluebell*

Charmy and Bluebell: *listen and nod* Okay!

Espio: *gives a suspicious look* What are they going to do?

Vector: You'll see.

Charmy flew ahead of Jade and Obsidian and began to shake the cherry blossom tree branches causing the petals to fall though the air.

Bluebell came up behind Jade and tapped her shoulder. At her touch Jade stopped talking to Obsidian and turned toward Bluebell.

Jade: Yes?

Bluebell: Jade, you have something in your hair.

Jade: *kneels down* Oh, then can you get it for me?

Bluebell smiled widely.

Bluebell: Of course...

Jade twitched and turned her back to Bluebell, still kneeling. When ever Bluebell smiled like that, it usually meant she was up to something.

Jade: Uh...Bluebell...

Jade felt her ponytail loosen and felt her hair. She realized the elastic was broken and took it out of her hair.

Jade: Bluebell, why did you-?

But when she turned Bluebell was already back to walking with the Chaotix, seemingly deep in conversation.

Jade blinked then proceeded to turn her attention back to Obsidian.

As she began to talk to him again she fixed her hair. Since it was out she might as make sure it looked proper. Her hair fell in thick waves around her face and blew a bit in the wind. A full bloom cherry blossom landed in the perfect spot on her hair as they both began to walk again.

The speakers on the side of the streets began to play a sweet, romantic song. The cherry blossoms were still raining down on them.

Obsidian's Thoughts: Wow she looks pretty with her hair like that. *blushes then looks away*

As Jade and Obsidian continued to talk they unknowingly moved closer and closer to each other. Their hands brushed against each other's, seemingly temping the other to make a move for physical connection

Charmy and Bluebell flew back to the rest of the Chaotix since their job was done.

Charmy: *salutes* Mission accomplished.

Vector: Okay, ice cream, falling cherry blossoms, Jade looks pretty, and the perfect music for this is playing.

Skyla: And it's sunset the time of blossoming relationships.

Espio: How did you know to do all this?

Vector: Eh, I've read a romantic novel once or twice. Don't ask me why.

Skyla: How can your theory not be proven in conditions like this?

Like this. Just as Jade and Obsidian were so close to each other that any moment either of them would have been temped to make a move, when a loud rock song playing on the speakers broke their spell. Jade realized how close they were getting and shied away from Obsidian. Obsidian was reminded that he was supposed to kill her. They immediately began to move away from each other until they were a yard apart. Jade brushed the flower out of her hair and found another elastic to tie up her hair back in its ponytail.

Bluebell: I think your testing time is over Vector.

Vector: I think you're right.


	10. Chapter 10

Bluebell: YAY! MOVIE DAY!

Jade: Actually it's girls night out ,Bluebell and will you please help me by getting the popcorn ready. Remember, this week it's at my house.

Bluebell: Okay!*goes into kitchen and starts making popcorn*

Jade: Remember, don't put the whole bag in at once it might make the microwave explode!

Bluebell: Oops...

Popcorn began to shoot out of the kitchen.

Jade: *sighs* Not again. I'll go get the net. Try to keep the popcorn in one area.

Jade got the net then went back to the kitchen. When she got in there Bluebell was using her airbending to blow the popcorn into bowls. Jade took the net and began catching the popcorn before it hit the ground. Within ten minutes the microwave had stopped popping popcorn.

Jade: Bluebell, word of the wise, never put that much kernels into the microwave.

Bluebell: At least your microwave didn't explode. Hey, Jade?

Jade: Yes?

Bluebell: Why do those kernels pop and turn all puffy?

Jade: It's because of the heat. It cracks the hard shells of the kernels allowing the white, puffy stuff to escape. Now, we have to clean up the rest of this popcorn.

Bluebell: Don't worry, I've got it!

Bluebell made a tornado and used it to pick up the popcorn on the ground and put it in the garbage. Jade and Bluebell salted the popcorn on the counter and got out the refreshments and set a couple movies onto the center table.

Jade: *looks at clock* They should be here in 3, 2, *points at door*

Bluebell: *opens front door* Hi guys!

Marine: *about to knock on door* Crikey! How did you do that?!

Jade: *walks up* You guys were pretty loud. Anybody could probably here you.

Marine, Blaze, Wave, Rouge, Amy, Cream, Sonia, and Skyla walked into Jade's house.

Jade: Wave, Jet finally ran out of things for you to fix?

Wave: There are days when they are more difficult than usual. I'm really glad you guys invite me to these things. Sometimes I just can't stand those two.

Cream: Thanks for letting us have girls night out at your house tonight , Ms. Jade.

Jade: Eh, we agreed to take turns anyway. So, what are we going to watch? There are some movies by the tv and I have Netflix.

Amy: Ooo! How about As My Heart Throbs?

Jade: Amy, no.

Bluebell: Er,can we watch something else?

Amy: Why can't we watch it?

Jade: Because there is no way that movie is ever going to play in this household that's the one rule of my house. Besides the main character is gloomy 90% of the time in the movie and the movie is about a romantic rivalry that goes so deep into it it get's cheesy.

Amy: Geez since when did coming to your house become a tyranny?

Jade: When it comes to that movie that's when it becomes a dictatorship. Otherwise it's a constitutional monarchy or democracy. Besides, it's not even your turn it's Cream's. When it is your turn then you can choose you can choose a chick flick, just not in my house.

Skyla: So what do you want to watch Cream?

Cream: Um...Disney please?

So they popped in a Disney movie. Since it's not important which one it is anymore you pick one.

Jade put on the movie and watched as the story began. Since the older girls were a little less interested in the movie they began to chat among themselves. Jade and Skyla ignored their voices and watched the movie until they heard one of them call out to them.

Rouge: Hey Jade, why don't you date?

Jade: *nearly chokes on popcorn* Say what now?

Rouge: You heard me. Why don't you date?

Jade: Because I don't have to if I don't want to.

Skyla now turned toward the conversation, now interested while Bluebell, Cream, and Marine kept their focus on the movie.

Amy: What? Don't you have a special someone?

Sonia: Or at least someone you like even a little bit?

Skyla gave a knowing look to Jade. Jade shot her a look.

Jade: I don't usually think about guys or dating for that matter.

Wave: May we ask why?

Jade: In case you've never notice guys outside my circle of friends never acknowledge me like that and I don't them. It's as simple as that

Rouge: Well, have you ever tried dating inside your circle of friends or people you know?

Jade: No, and I can't or won't really try the people I know

Sonia: Why not?

Jade: Well, Sonic's a good friend of mine and has a great sense of adventure and his heart's in the right place but-

Amy: He's mine so you better not!

Jade: If I do I have to deal with a jealous Amy and I just don't like him in that way. I can't date Manic because once again I don't like him in that way. Tails, Charmy, and Vector are out because of their ages. Knuckles again, he's a good friend of mine but...

Blaze: His temper and gullibility.

Jade: Yep. Shadow, along with Rouge is my co worker and one of top ranked agents. He's kinda out of my league. Sure, he's good looking but he's still out of my league. And Silver... I'm not completely sure why but no, just no plus I think he likes somebody not sure who though.

Bluebell: *from in front of tv* That's because he's all for Blaze!

Everyone: *looks at Blaze*

Blaze suddenly looked from the screen with a surprised expression on her face.

Blaze: Silver is my best friend, that is all.

Bluebell: *smiles widely* You know, they say that your best friend is one that's most likely to be your future husband...

Blaze: *throws a pillow at her* Where did you get that nonsense from?!

Bluebell; *dodges pillow* Because I know more people older than me than my own age. *turns back to screen*

At that last note, all the other girls stopped and starred at the three younger girls in front of them. It was the truth, every once in awhile one of them would question whether or not this was healthy but alas, it was the way things were. It also told them that they had to be extremely careful what they said around them.

Sonia: You were saying ,Jade?

Jade: Uh..right, anyway Big and Storm aren't very bright.

Wave: You can say that again.

Jade: Plus, I'm not even sure how old Big is. I don't get along well with Jet. Espio already has a girlfriend...*nudges Skyla*

Sonia:So every guy you know you either dislike, has eyes for someone else, off limits due to age, or it would just get awkward.

Jade: Exactly

Amy: *thinks the lightbulbs and smiles deviously* What about Obsidian?

Jade: *gives her a suspicious look* What about Obsidian?

Amy: You spend a lot of time with him...

Jade: *looks away* So? He's just a friend.

Amy: *steps closer and stares Jade in the eyes*

Jade: A little personal space please?

Amy: You like him!

Jade: What?!

Amy: There is no denying it I can see it in your eyes. You like him.

Jade: *gets up*. Your insane...

Sonia: Who's Obsidian?

Sonia, Wave, Blaze, and Marine didn't live in the immediate area so they didn't know Obsidian at all.

Rouge: I'm with Amy here. Obsidian's a panther who came into the area not too long ago. *looks at Jade* He and Jade seemed to hit it off rather quickly...

Jade: *blushes and roles her eyes* Yeah right you guys. Are you serious?

Older Girls: *nod*

Jade: Come on Skyla back me up.

Skyla: Well, yesterday when we were walking back you guys kinda just...fit.

Jade: Really? You're taking their side?!

Skyla: Well you asked my opinion!

Jade: *sighs* Well let me make it clear right now. I do not like him in that way. Besides, it takes me longer to get into someone than how long I've known him.

Rouge: Sure, keep telling yourself that.

Jade: *growls* I'm going to the bathroom.

Jade exited the room while everyone else turned their attention back to their attention to the movie.

Rouge leaned back into the couch. As she turned she felt something under her foot. Bending down, she picked it up. It was a small diary, with a small lock on the edge. In the lock was a small key.

Rouge's Thoughts: This must be Jade's. I wonder...


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so it's the next day after the last chapter and some of the others were having a picnic. Since it was Cream that had invited the others to the picnic quite a few of them were in attendance either to avoid hurting her feelings or because her mom's cooking is the best and brings about choirs of angels. Most of them were in attendance, Obsidian including except for Jade who was late.

Vanilla: Has anyone seen Jade? She's supposed to bring the potato salad.

Skyla: She said she was going to be late.

Vanilla: Did she say why?

Skyla: *shakes head*

So they went on with the picnic and enjoyed themselves and each others' company.

Jade: *running up to them* Hey guys!

In her hand was the potato salad.

Jade: Sorry I'm-

As she ran she promptly tripped over a rock and face planted on the ground in front of Vanilla.

Jade: *lifts head* Sorry I'm late you guys, I...had some business to take care of.

Skyla: *laughs* You fell asleep didn't you?

Jade: Cut me some slack, it's not my fault I'm nocturnal. Anyway, I got the potato salad.

Jade got up and place the container on a picnic table before taking her seat. The picnic continued.

Everyone always enjoyed days like these, whether they admitted it or not. Eggman's next scheme was yet to happen, no sealed evil in a can had been released, and generally, it was a peaceful day on Mobius. Crazy things happened so often that the breaks in between were highly appreciated, even by those of them that seemed to live for the thrill. It was days like these that they tried to do things that were more well...normal./p  
Sonic and a couple of others walked into an open field and set up the goal posts.

Jade: Okay, here's some ground rules. Nobody can have both Sonic and Shadow because last time nobody on the opposite team could get the ball. Second rule no using your special abilities! Please, we do not want a repeat of last time!

Sonic: Don't you think you're exaggerating?

The look she gave him was answer enough and they started to play. (Note: Anybody who usually isn't properly dressed for soccer is currently in shorts)

Jade, Bluebell, Skyla, Espio, Knuckles, and Obsidian were put on one team. Vector, Charmy, Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Shadow who had somehow been talked into playing, were on the other team. Knuckles and Vector took their spots as goalies. They did a coin toss and the ball went to Sonic's team. And so the game began and the offense began to kick the ball toward the opposing team's goal post. Sonic, Amy, and Tails kicked the ball between the three of them but were intercepted by Shadow who followed by Jade and Obsidian kicked the ball out of their territory.

And so the game went on for awhile until most of them were too tired to continue.

Charmy: We one!

Bluebell: No we won!

Sonic: No we one!

Shadow: *crosses arms and turns away* This is a pointless argument.

Vector: Was anyone even keeping score?

Everyone: ...

Skyla: Huh, I guess nobody won.

Obsidian: Go figure

Everyone continued back to the picnic area back to the rest of their friends who chose not to play.

Vanilla: You guys are filthy!

Jade: It's mostly just dust it can easily be brushed off.

Charmy and Bluebell: OR MAY BE WASHED OFF! *take out water squirters and start spraying their dusty friends with water*

Everyone who had played the game got sprayed with a surprising amount of water. And sputtered and tried to shield themselves from the water.

When Charmy and Bluebell finally ran out of water all of them were soaked.

Espio: *shakes some of the water off of him* Was that really necessary?

Bluebell: *uses a tornado to get dust off herself* Nope

Obsidian walked away from the group dripping wet.

Back at the picnic area Jade had noticed his absence and had went to find him. Jade followed him to the edge of a pond. She stopped when she saw him staring at his reflection in the pond and hid behind a tree.

Obsidian had not noticed her presence and took off his jacket to wring out the water in it. Jade, still behind the tree watched from a distance and blushed.

Jade's Thoughts: I probably shouldn't be just watching him like this. But he looks so cute with his hair wet. What am I thinking? Just about every guy I know doesn't even wear clothes! Why do I act like this toward him? Sheesh what has gotten into me lately? Seriously, am I just standing here watching him...Oh my God I'm becoming Amy. I'm stalking him just like Amy does Sonic! I should go.

Jade was about to run off when she saw Obsidian shake the water out of his fur. His fur then puffed out making him look like a fur ball. Jade had to cover her mouth to smother her laughter. She continued to walk away when , trying hard to hold back her laughter she stepped on a twig. To her dismay it broke.

Obsidian sat up. Due to the vibrations, he could now sense who was behind him. Without turning around he could tell who it was.

Obsidian: *turns around and smiles* Hello Jade.

Jade: Oh hello! Sorry to disturb you I'll be going now!

Jade's Thoughts: *sarcastic* Smooth Jade. Seriously you take on danger on a regular basis and keep your cool. How come now I start to loose my nerve?

Obsidian: You don't have to go. Come on, I was just looking at the fish.

Obsidian's Thoughts: Has she been watching me this whole time?

Jade came over to the edge of the pond and looked at fish swimming around undisturbed. They were of many colors. Some were white with orange spots but others were blue, gold, violet, red, and even neon green.

Obsidian: Check that one out! *points*

Jade looked to see a fish that was completely black but there was something odd about its fins. They had white stripes on it. She leaned in closer to the water to look at it. She saw that instead of its eyes being black they were like her own midnight blue.

Jade: I wonder what kind of fish it is... It's strange...but beautiful...

Obsidian: It kind of reminds me of you.

Jade froze

Jade's Thoughts: Wait, did he just say what I thought he said?

Obsidian: *gets up* Come on, we should probably get back.

Jade: Er...Yeah

Obsidian and Jade rejoined their friends at the picnic tables. Rouge watched them as they took dessert and sat with their friends. She decided that she might have a little fun. 


	12. Chapter 12

Rouge: Hey Jade!

Jade: *munching on cookie* Yes?

Rouge: Why don't you ever try to get a boyfriend?

Skyla: *whispers to Rouge* Rouge, what are you up to?

Rouge: *whispers back* Don't worry I'm not going to cause any damage.

Skyla: *gives her a suspicious look but then turns away* Okay...

Rouge: *murmurs* At least not that much anyway...*to Jade* So as I was saying, why don't you ever at least try to get a boyfriend?

Jade: *remembers her past relationships, lies* I guess I've never really have cared about boys.

Rouge: Hm, well I guess it's not like anyone would be interested in you anyway...

Jade: Wait, hold up, what do you mean by that?

Rouge: Well, your not exactly "feminine".

Jade: I don't care about that. If I'm not, I'm not.

Rouge: You personality suggests you to be more masculine. So your kind of a tomboy.

Jade: Really? *rolls her eyes* I thought that was obvious.

Rouge: *loud enough for everyone to hear without trying* Hm...Are you really a female or a female impersonator?

Everyone fell silent and turned their attention to Jade and Rouge, curious as to what was happening.

Jade: What did you just call me?

Rouge: Oh nothing, just a female impersonator. If you are a girl than your a really flat chested girl. What are you an A cup?

Jade's Thoughts: *imaginary arrow points out how flat she is*

Everyone began to look uneasily at each other. Most of them knew Jade well enough to know that at this point Rouge was slamming all her buttons.

Vanilla: Rouge, that is quite inapprop-

Jade: Come on, say it again.I dare you. *anger mark*

Rouge: You heard me ,Flatty.

Jade stood up and removed her gloves and you know when girls start removing accessories they are about to start brawling.

Sonic and Knuckles came up behind Jade and grabbed her by the arms. They knew that this was going to turn ugly quick. Sure, they themselves brawled every once in awhile, it was all in good fun, nothing personal...But this was personal, and when it got personal, it got scary.

Sonic: Come on Jade don't take it to heart. She's just baiting you. *struggles to pull her back*

Knuckles: Yeah her words don't mean a thing. *struggles*

With every step the boys piled on trying to pull Jade back but Rouge just kept throwing insults, making Jade angrier and angrier.

Charmy: *pulling* Oh my God is she on steroids?!

No, she was pissed, and when people are pissed you would be how strong they could be.

Rouge: And it doesn't help that you're dragging pretty much all the boys, kind reminds me of an elephant or a whale...

Jade's eyes turned dragonesque when Rouge pulled out a small book from hammerspace or wherever they hide stuff.

Rouge: *takes out random book and reads it out loud* Dear Diary, I had the greatest day. Obsidian and I went Extreme Gear riding. It was so much fun! Obsidian didn't know how to ride the gear so I taught him. We went to this nice little town where we we grinded through the rails and flew in between the buildings. Obsidian got cocky wanted to race. Sadly, our race was interrupted when we crashed into Vector so I didn't geta chance to totally school him in riding. Oh well, later I still got to show him just how good-

Jade: Where did you get that?

Rouge: Oh nowhere just from your house. It's really quite interesting. Want me to continue? There's actually a lot more juicier stuff in here.

Jade: You stole my diary from my house?!

Rouge: *sarcasm*Geez what do you think?

To be honest, what Rouge had just read out loud wasn't even that bad. It was the prospect that she had access to and read some of her more personal entries.

Jade shook off the boys and stomped towards Rouge.

Everyone knew that Jade was too far gone. She was probably going smack the white fur off Rouge's face or break her arm. As you should probably know, Hell hath no fury like a women scorned. By now Jade was right up in Rouge's face. Rouge smirked at her. Jade looked like she was about to sucker punch Rouge right in the eye. instead Jade snatched her diary out of her hand.

Jade: Screw this. I'm out of here. *walks away*

There was an awkward silence until...

Skyla: *spikes tail and swings it at Rouge* WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?

Amy: Rouge, I know you can be a total jerk sometimes ,but that was too far.

Rouge: *dodges tail* Relax, it's all part of my plan...

Everyone: PLAN?!

Vanilla: What plan?!

Rouge: *about to answer*

Vanilla: You know what, forget it. I don't want to know *walks away*

Knuckles: What are you up to ,Rouge?

Rouge: Jade doesn't realize something and I'm helping her figure it out.

Blaze: How is making her run off helping?

Rouge: Have you noticed that Obsidian has disappeared?

Everyone looked around then looked back at Rouge.

Everyone: *realizes, some of them let out an oh*

Rouge: My point exactly.

Skyla: So you're playing matchmaker?

Rouge: Yes

Skyla's tail whipped around and hit Rouge in the head.

Skyla: That still doesn't make what you did right


	13. Chapter 13

Obsidian went through the forest trying to find Jade. He was genuinely worried about her. Obsidian extended his claws and climbed to the top of a tree and looked around but didn't see any sign of Jade.

With a sigh he began travelling by tree, deciding that it would be faster and it would be easier to find Jade with a bird's eye view. Finally, as he neared a small creak he spotted Jade. He descended from the tree and came down toward her

Jade was sitting in the grass staring out at the creek. Obsidian sat down next to her in silence. He looked that her and then at the stream.

Obsidian: Jade, are you alright?

Jade: Yes, I'm just peachy.

Obsidian: I know you're lying.

Jade: Yes

Obsidian: Do you wanna talk it out?

Jade: *blinks* Sometimes I just hate Rouge.

Obsidian: I can see why, but if so why are you around her?

Jade: Because she's useful.

Obsidian turned and looked at her. He didn't really believe that answer. Jade just didn't seem to be the kind of person to have someone around just because they're useful.

Jade: *looks at him* I see you don't believe me.

Obsidian: Nope.

Jade: Well then you have a right to be skeptical then. Rouge is my superior. In fact, her and Shadow are actually the reasons why I'm a GUN agent. If not for them, I would be doing something else with my life.

Obsidian: Okay, but that still doesn't justify you being around her.

Jade: It's kinda a friend of a friend thing, even if you don't particularly like them, you end up around them because of a friend...

Obsidian: I see

Jade: She has her good points though. She's great at what she does, I'll give her that. But sometimes she brings back some bad memories.

Obsidian: Bad memories?

Jade:Let's just say my childhood wasn't the greatest. I learned a lot from it, but it was in no way a walk in the park. Even though at the time I was going through combat training I ended up letting people step on me and put me down. Some of the things that Rouge said about me not being a girl or being fat hit a little too close to home. Considering she had my diary, I see why she said those things specifically.

There was a moment of silence between the two as they gazed at the creek. A sad smile came upon Jade's face.

Jade: How about we forget that I told you all of this? It's sad, but it's in the past.

Obsidian: But it still bothers you doesn't it. Rouge's words still hurt you now and by what you said you still have issues with them...

Jade looked him in the eye. For a moment, she thought of denying his claim, but decided the truth was obvious.

Jade: *laughs a bit* My aunt used to tell me that I looked just like my mom, her sister. But I think back to when she said it and I don't believe hier. My mom was beautiful. My aunt used to joke about how she had to fight off many admirers before she married my dad. But I don't think I have the looks for that.

Obsidian: Why?

Jade: I didn't inherit my mom's beauty and I don't really care about my looks usually. Plus, if I'm surrounded by boys it's usually because they don't even consider me female... I actually see why she questioned my gender now that I think about it. *shrugs* I may not have looks or feminine charm but at least I have what's inside.

Obsidian after hearing what she said he began to think. He looked at Jade while she watched the water in the creek flow by. He studied her carefully. Her hair was long and seemed to be silky smooth. The majority of it was black as the night and the white stripes were as clean and spotless as snow. He fur was thick and clean with no bald patches in it. Jade being very athletic, was slim but her features had no indication of lacking strength. As he continued looking he noted her pear shaped figure. But the thing that stood out the most about her physical features were her eyes. When she was happy they seemed to sparkle like a clear night sky and could probably give a real one a run for its money.

Obsidian: *starts laughing*

Jade: *turns to him* Um, am I missing something here?

Obsidian: Oh it's nothing I just find you quite virago.

Jade: Loud and bossy? *sarcasm* Great, now my personality is crap too. I feel soo much better now.

Obsidian: No, I mean you're strong and brave. You loyal and would risk your life for your friends or even people you don't know, your smart, kind, one heck of a fighter, and just as good a singer! To me your inside is just as good as your outside!

Jade turned and their eyes met. To Obsidian her eyes looked cold and sad, seemingly to match the rest of her face. Obsidian was disappointed by this. Something in him wanted his words to make her happy again.

Finally, a smile creeped up on Jade's face

Jade: *hugs Obsidian* Thank you for getting rid of my insecurities.

Obsidian: *blushes* No problem

Jade: We should probably head back to the picnic now.

Obsidian: *nods*

Obsidian's Thoughts: Well, that went well.

Jade and Obsidian walked back to the picnic and they were greeted by the others. Some of them had odd looks on their faces as if they knew something. Jade gave them a questioning look but put it in the back of her mind when she took a seat next to Obsidian.


	14. Chapter 14

Eggman was beginning to get impatient. All of his enemies that he had assigned to Obsidian were alive and well and life was relatively good. Obsidian spent a lot of time around them and knew most of them personally. He had been given many opportunities to end one of them, but whenever he reached for his dagger, thought about pushing them of an elevated surface, or some other thing that could prove to be fatal, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Sure, he was able to kill many of his targets without problem in the past. He didn't even feel remorse at what he had done...But this mission was different. He actually got a chance to get to know his targets, something that has never happened to him before. Also, all of his targets were usually assigned to him by the island's Council so there was usually a good reason for his targets to die. Obsidian didn't see a good reason Sonic and company to die. In fact, he thought they should live...

This isn't about what Obsidian thinks though. His home was in danger. He had to do whatever Eggman asked. Already, because of his lack of action, Eggman's robots have begun to appear on the island.

Del Vido, was trying his best to convince the Council to go against Eggman ,but when it seemed like he would win them over and convince them to fight, someone on the Council would convince them not to take action.

Obsidian was between a rock and a hard place. He had to do what Eggman wanted. If he didn't, there would be dire consequences. Eggman had already warned him once.

* * *

"Come on let's see what's down there!" called Obsidian.

"Don't have to tell me twice," replied Jade.

Jade and Obsidian walked down the slope of a valley into the forest below.

"Hey, thanks for helping for coming with me on this walk,"said Jade ", I've been really busy lately so it's nice to enjoy some quiet time with a friend."

"It's no problem really. I like spending time with you."

Jade's face turned bright red. She really wish the fur on her muzzle was darker so that it hid the red on her face better. However, Obsidian didn't seem to notice this at all as he gazed at the world around them.

Jade and Obsidian got to the basin of the valley.

The valley was beautiful. The grass was so green that from afar it looked like an emerald sea. Tall trees, some of them bearing fruit, were speckled all over the valley. Flowers bloomed in a wide variety of colors and patterns all over. A large stream flowed through the valley, providing the nutrients for its life. As Jade and Obsidian walked by the river they watched as flickies and small rabbits hopped about.

Jade stopped as Obsidian bent down and picked something from the ground then present the object to her.

In his hand was a deep blue pansy.

"For the lady," said Obsidian.

"It's so pretty..." said Jade as her cheeks began to turn pink again.

She stiffened as he leaned forward and put the flower in her hair.

_He's so close!_ she thought.

"There!" he said as he stood back and surveyed his work,"Perfect."

_...but I wonder how it would look if she had her hair down..._He thought

"I thought you would like it," he said out loud. Just the, Obsidian heard a loud noise coming from his stomach

Jade smiled and took out two sandwiches. "Time for lunch."

Obsidian and Jade had their lunch under a tree and afterwards watched the clouds as they floated by.

"Cool, check it out a star," said Obsidian, pointing to a star shaped cloud.

"Nice, but I'd like to see you try and beat this. There is a flying squirrel," said jade in reply.

"Really?"

"No lie."

"Where? I don't see it."

"It's right next to the sailboat."

"Oh! I see it!"

"Pretty cool right?"

"Yeah"

As they continued to watch the clouds Jade began to hum. Something peaceful that captured the moment. As Jade hummed Obsidian recognized the song and began to sing along.

"Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to stay chill but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks and now I'm trying to get back..."

_Whoa he's actually has a really good voice... T_hought Jade.

Yes, I gave him a good voice because, who doesn't like a person that can sing. Plus, I thought it would be romantic.

Jade stopped humming. She sat up and turned to him.

"I didn't know you could sing..."

"I never had any formal lessons or anything ,but I've been around. When you've been around you learn new skills that you never knew before."

"Hm, well still, you're pretty good."

"Thanks"

Jade and Obsidian walked back up the side of the valley at a leisurely pace. Obsidian was walking up the slope when he felt faint vibrations coming from above. He put his hand to the valley wall and felt the vibrations getting stronger.

Jade's hair stand on end,"Um...Obsidian I have a bad feeling..."

"I do too"

The rumbling Obsidian had felt got stronger. It got so strong that at this point Jade could feel it.

"OBSIDIAN WATCH OUT!"

From the upper part of the valley rocks began to fall. Jade ran to Obsidian and pushed him out of the way .The rocks and dirt fell past them. They would have hit Obsidian if it were not for Jade. As the last of the rocks fell past them Jade and Obsidian opened their eyes.

For a second they just looked around then realized how close they were to each other. Jade and Obsidian were hugging each other on the ground with their faces barely a few inches apart.  
Jade jumped up off of Obsidian with her face as red as a tomato. "Sorry! Are you okay? Sometimes I get a bit overprotective of my friends. I didn't mean to-" Jade sputtered.

"It's okay it's just your way of showing that you care," said Obsidian as he got up. "And why are you acting like that? You saved me"

_And I really, really care about you Obsidian _thought Jade.

"No problem, man, I'll always have your back," she said, smiling confidently in an attempt to hide her blush.

"And that's one of the many things that makes you awesome."

_Oh God, if he keeps talking to me like that, I swear I'm going to explode! _thought Jade as they marched up the side of the valley.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, today the following chapter will just be filler, just a little something before the actually important stuff happens in the story. Sorry if it's boring but it can't be fast paced all the time or there wouldn't be enough build up or character development by time the story reaches its climax.

I do not own the Sonic characters or Skyla Vixen. Skyla Vixen belongs to AnimeHeroesRule01.

* * *

"HHHHHHIIIIIYYYYYYYAAAAA!"

Jade was running at Espio with a katana drawn. Espio was flinging shuriken at her. As Jade came closer she deflected the shuriken with the blade. When she got to Espio she slashed her sword at him. Espio grabbed a shuriken and caught the katana with it. He pushed her back and drew his own blade from hammerspace.(If you don't know what this is, go to tvtropes and look it up).

Obsidian, Bluebell, and Skyla sat on the railing of the Chaotix Detective Agency porch.

"So how long has Jade been practicing ninjutsu with Espio?" asked Obsidian.

"Two years now. Espio had caught her messing with a few of his ninja weapons and decided to teach her how to use a few of them," replied Bluebell.

"By the way we wanted to ask you and Jade something," said Skyla.

"What?" asked Obsidian.

"We have a day off today and Charmy and Bluebell talked Vector into letting us go to the circus. Since we've had a long string of jobs lately he said yes. We wanted to ask if you guys wanted to come too," said Skyla.

"I don't have anything else to do ,so sure," said Obsidian.

"Hey, Jade!" called Bluebell.

"Yeah?" said Jade as she and Espio approached the porch.

"We're going to the circus, you wanna come?"

Jade sweatdropped. "Um...I think I'm going to have to pass..."

"Why?" asked Skyla.

"I just think it's best that I don't go. Me and the circus don't mix," said Jade as she rubbed her forearm, trying her best to avoid their gazes.

Charmy came through the open doorway,"What do you mean you won't come?!"

"Let's just say the circus doesn't like me and I don't like the circus."

Vector followed Charmy through the door."Come on, what's the worst that can happen?"

Jade murmured to herself,"Gee is everyone listening in on our conversation?" out loud she said ,"You'd be surprised what could happen."

"Please Jade? I promise nothing bad will happen," said Bluebell pleadingly.

"I don't know..."

Bluebell asked her again, only now with big puppy dog eyes,"Please?"

Jade squeezed her eyes shut and looked away,"No Bluebell"

Bluebell nudged Charmy. Understanding her signal, he joined her with his own puppy dog eyes,"Please please please please please please?" they said simultaneously.

"I said no you guys," said Jade, crossing her arms.

Bluebell wasn't done. Being a butterfly, there were a few abilities that butterfly Mobians would sometimes gain upon getting their wings. On of them was the ability to change the pigment of their wings for a short period of time. When they did this, light that shined through their wings would enable them to mimic the looks people and objects or to camouflage themselves.

She extended her wings, and as the light shined through them it gave the illusion that she was a puppy, giving Jade well...puppy dog eyes.

Mimicry was very affective. Jade is now confused. Bluebell then used beg once again. Beg was very affective. Jade is now paralyzed. Bluebell has won the battle. Congratulations! You have caught a wild Jade!

Nothing like some unfunny Pokemon jokes to make a day at home possible.

Jade ended up going with them to the circus. They bought their tickets, got some snacks, at took their seats in the stands. Within five minutes a red spider monkey came into the spotlight.

"Hello! Welcome to Ling Ling circus! I shall be your ringmaster," called out the spider monkey," Let us no longer let you wait. Let the show begin!" he said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The show began with flying trapeze artists, jugglers, knife throwers, a mobian cannonball show, and a beautiful flight show.

There was even an act where Pokemon were brought out and performed with their trainers. This brought many oohs and ahs from the crowd as Pokemon were very rare on Mobius. The only way to attain one was via travelling across dimensions to the Pokemon universe or getting one off the black market.

One of the final acts were the clowns. As her friends laughed at their funny antics, Jade sat at the edge of her seat forcing herself to stay calm. To her clowns were evil. They always seemed to make her fur stand on end.

Near the end of the act the clowns went into the stands and interacted with the people. To Jade's dismay one of the clowns were heading their way.

Jade could help but let her hair stand on end.

"Jade, is there something wrong?"

Jade turned towards Skyla and shook her head,"No, I'm fine," she lied.

A clown came up behind her as her attention was on Skyla. The others glanced up at the clown behind Jade. He was a bear about Vector's size. Before they could say anything, he put his finger to his lips and crept up behind Jade. The others struggled to hide their smiles as he came close to Jade./p

"Hello, little girl!" the clown said as he wrapped his arms around Jade in a hug.

Panic came into Jade's eyes and she let out a loud shriek. The clown, her friends, and many of the other circus goers in the vicinity were very surprised by this.

"Jade...!" said Skyla in alarm.

Jade screamed again. The clown was still in shock and still holding her. She wriggled in his arms, trying to get out of his grip.

"Hey kid, calm-" said the clown before Jade stepped on his groin in an attempt to free herself.

Her attempt worked. He let go and her feet met the ground with a start. She bolted down the steps and out of the tent.

Her friends got up to follow her.

"Sorry sir,"said Bluebell as she flew past the man.

"Gomenasai!" said Skyla, taking a quick bow before taking off after the others, the boys already having passed her.

When they all reached outside they looked around for Jade, only to see her sitting against a stump with her head bowed and and knees tucked up unto her chest, breathing deeply.

"Never again," she said as she took another deep breath.

Her friends looked at each other, after that fiasco they decided to never take Jade to the circus ever again.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own the song in this chapter.**

* * *

Obsidian was walking down the streets of Mobotropolis. He had some things on his mind. He knew he had to but...he couldn't bring himself to kill the others. They had become his friends. They were good people. Well, maybe not the designated anti heroes but that doesn't mean he wanted to kill them.

God, Fate, or any other force that controlled the universe didn't want him to kill them either. There were times when Obsidian was able to suck it up and actually try to be an assassin and kill them. He's tried poisoning their drinks, only for the drink in question to somehow get knocked over before the person sips of it. In one of his first attempts to do his job, he "accidentally" pushed Tails off a cliff, that was the day he learned that Tails _could fly _(After this, he never tried this method again). He even tried to make Espio get impaled by one of his own shurikens.

All of these attempts and more have failed. The thing was, whenever he failed, he couldn't help but feel relieved. He knew he had to do the job in order to protect his home ,but so many parts of him said not to.

He really did not want to kill them. He didn't want to kill Sonic. He didn't want to kill Rouge. He didn't want to kill Cream. He didn't want to kill Espio. He didn't want to kill Shadow or for better word attempt to. Obsidian had already established for himself that if Eggman wants Shadow dead, he's gonna have to do it himself. Obsidian, after examining Shadow, was NOT stupid enough to personally try to kill him.

Obsidian didn't want to kill Jade.

_Jade..._thought Obsidian.

For the time he has known the group of friends, he's spent the most of his time with Jade. He had grown fond of her.

I guess you could say that at this point, he may have a crush on her.

But he's supposed to kill her.

Which made him question why he had a silver necklace that he had bought himself, for her, in his pocket.

Obsidian stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

_What's wrong with me...?_ he thought _Why am I doing this?_ _I-I should just forget about this..._

Yet began walking once more out of the city, and closer to the area where Jade and her friends live.

As he walked down the path that lead to the meadow where Jade lived Obsidian passed the Chaotix Detective Agency. Sitting on the porch was Skyla, resting in the midday heat.

_You know, I wonder if Jade will really like the present I got her. Jewelry doesn't really seem like something she would like _Obsidian thought_._

"Hey, Skyla!" called Obsidian.

Skyla gave a Japanese bow,"Konnichiwa Obsidian-san."

"Um... I need to ask you a question," said Obsidian.

"What would that be?" Skyla inquired.

"You spend a lot of time with Jade right?"

"Hai."

"Okay, so I got her a gift and I need your me show you."

Obsidian opened the box and pulled out a silver chain with a silver heart shaped locket with a keyhole in it. Then pulled out a small key that came with it.

"A bit cheesy I know, but the jeweler said the heart locket is given to the girl and the giver of the locket keeps the key" Obsidian said as he avoided her eyes, but waited to hear her opinion.

"Whoa..."

"Too soon?"

Skyla looked into Obsidian's eyes carefully.

_There's something about him...something's not right about him..._thought Skyla.

Skyla shook her head then smiled,"No, it's just...beautiful! Jade would be crazy not to like it."

"Really? Thanks Skyla!" he said as he turned and ran off.

"No problem"

_Why do I have this strange feeling about him, and why now?_

_With Jade...  
_  
Jade was laying upside down in the couch watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle cause she can. She had finished her ninja training with Espio earlier that day and her solo training in other fighting techniques.

"Hehe, ninja turtles," said Jade.

5 minutes later when episode ended and Jade was flipping through the channels looking for something else to watch.

"There is nothing on..."

5 more minutes later, Jade was still upside down and flipping channels._  
_  
"Phineas and Ferb? Nah not in the mood. Once Upon A Time? No I've already seen this episode. I Almost Got Away With It? Maybe later. Wow, you'd think I'd have something better to do than this."

5 more minutes later, Jade was still flipping._  
_  
"Oh my God, I have about 500 available channels on this tv yet there is nothing to watch."

Then her cellphone rang. She reached out onto the coffee table and picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hey, Wave," she said as she flipped right side up in the couch.

Five more minutes passed. _  
_  
By then Jade had gotten off the phone and got bored with the tv so was now sitting at her piano just playing random songs.

_Doesn't something usually happen by now? _thought Jade._  
_

Just then, the doorbell rang

"Who is it?" Jade called.

"Obsidian!"

"Come in!"

Obsidian opened the door,"Hey Jade."

"Hi Obsidian. What brings you here?" Jade inquired.

"Oh just passing by," he replied.

Jade leaned on the top of the piano."You seem to do that quite often," she said with a smile.

Obsidian said nothing but smiled in return.

After the silence, they began to just talk for awhile about anything that came to mind.

"So piano..."

"My aunt wouldn't let me learn guitar until I learned the basics. That turned out to be the piano. Plus, i had a lot of free time as a kid."

"Okay lets see if you're as good a pianist as you are a singer."

Jade shrugged,"I'm probably not as good a pianist as Sonia is since I prefer the guitar but I can give it a go."

Jade began to play a melody on the piano. Obsidian listened intently to the music. As Jade finished playing the music he looked at her for a moment.

"Where did you here that song?" asked Obsidian.

"Oh, I got it from an Earthen show that sometimes comes on tv. What to hear the lyrics or something?" she said.

"Sure."

Jade started the song again and began to sing.

"Oh...yeah. The situation turns around enough to figure out. That someone else has you down so many times.I don't know why. But I know we can make it as long as you say it. So tell me that you love me yeah. And tell me that I take your breath away.

Obsidian sat down on the bench next to her and peered at the sheet music in front of them and began to sing along.

"Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure, there's nothing left to say."

Jade's eyes widen a bit and he cheeks get a pink tint to them, but she continues to sing and play.

"Just tell me that you love me anyway. Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside is being shared with someone else," she sang, trying to keep her focus on the sheet music.

Obsidian scooted a little closer to her and sang,"Nowhere to hide I don't know why."

They continue to sing the song(Tell Me That You Love Me) until the end. For a moment afterwards they just sat there. Jade blushed madly. Her heart was doing a drum solo in her chest. She sweared any longer close to Obsidian like this would cause her to explode. She began to get up from the piano bench ,but Obsidian grabbed her hand.

"I wanted to give this to you."

He held out a small box to Jade.

Curious, Jade takes box and opened it. A gasp escaped from her mouth.

"It's beautiful! You got this for me?" she said as she took out the necklace.

Obsidian nodded.

Jade hugged him.

"That's so sweet! Thank you!"

Obsidian helped her put on the heart shaped necklace. Jade looked down at it then noticed something else was in the box.

Jade picked it up and examined it,"Hey what's this?"

"It's the key to the locket. The jeweller said that the necklace goes to the girl and the guy keeps the key but the necklace is given back to the guy if they split up. It's supposed to be symbolic." Obsidian rubbed the back of his head,"So I guess it depends on you just wanna stay friends? If you want to I could just take it back. I mean-"

Jade pulled him forward by the collar of his jacket. Since they were around the same height, he wasn't really pulled down,but he felt Jade press his lips against hers and shut up.

The move was pretty bold in Jade's eyes ,but considering he was letting her do this, she in no way regretted it. The part of her that still acted like a teenager was giddy and excited and egged her on.

She withdrew from him and put the key in Obsidian's hand and closed it. Her sparkling eyes met his somewhat surprised ones.

Obsidian touched his lips and raised an eyebrow or eye ridge for proper word,"I guess I'm not bringing that gift back."

"Come on I heard there's a carnival in town," she said as her smile broadened and she took his hand and pulled him towards the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Jade and Obsidian were sword fighting outside her house. Jade jumped over Obsidian as he launched his attack on her.

"You've got to be faster than that if you want to have a decent battle!" said Jade as she charged Obsidian.

"Well, we're just practicing our sword fighting we're not really trying to hurt each other," said Obsidian as he readied to block her attack.

Jade slashed her sword at Obsidian. "By the way, Is it even healthy in a relationship for us to be fighting each other ,even if it's just for fun?"

Obsidian took a step back. "Well, I can't really say much myself but..." He attempted a piercing strike at Jade."Eh, keeps things interesting. Where I live it's normal."

"By the way where DO you live? I never bothered to ask you that," said Jade avoiding his attack.

"Um..."

"Jade!"

Jade and Obsidian turned to see Amy and Cream coming toward them.

"It's time for us to get to the mall. Everybody's waiting for us," said Amy.

"Why?" said Jade as she put her broadsword back into her back scabbard.

"It's girl's night out, remember?" said Cream.

"Oh right, I forgot that it was today. Shopping I presume?"

"Yes. It was Sonia's turn to host. But I can't wait to see the new stores that Sonia said had opened in Mobotropolis!" said Amy

"Whatever floats your boat Amy. See ya later Obsidian. Ya know, if they don't suffocate me with shopping bags...or push me to exhaustion."

"Hey, I said I was sorry last time. I thought you could handle it."

"With how you and Sonia are when it comes to malls, no."

"See you later, Jade," said Obsidian with a small wave.

Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Jade went into town and into the enormous mall where they were supposed to meet their friends. They found their friends waiting inside for them near the entrance.

Before you could say shopping spree Jade was grabbed by Amy and dragged toward random clothing stores. Skyla caught up with Jade and fell into step with her.

"Huh, I'm actually surprised you came. I didn't think you would be into stuff like this," said Skyla

"Eh, I have to go shopping sometimes too. But, I'm warning you now that when you shop with Sonia, Rouge, and Amy that they will make you try on outfits whether you like them or not and that you won't be home for hours," said Jade when Amy finally let go of her.

"Really?"

"Yep, so I suggest you at least pick something out of your own or else they'll pick out something for you. Trust me, last time I didn't Rouge picked a dress out for me and let me tell you. It may have been right for her ,but lets just say I didn't have what it takes to wear it."

Eventually they got to an especially large store and lead by Sonia, went in. They stared in awe at the many outfits in different styles, sizes, and colors that were in the store. All the girls departed into different sections of the store until only Jade, Skyla, and Bluebell stood at the entrance. The were supposed to meet the others in the dressing rooms.

"Oooo...Look at that!" said Bluebell as she flew over to a rack with yellow, pikachu hoodies.

"So I take it you like shopping?" said Skyla, standing beside the butterfly to examine the hoodies herself.

"Depends on what I'm looking for. I came because I wanted to drop by the costume shop to see if Masquerade has anything new," said Bluebell as she removed her glove to feel the fabric.

"Masquerade?"

Jade walked up to them."She's the owner of the costume shop. Bluebell's kind of a regular."

"So that's where you get all of your costumes?" inquired Skyla.

"Uh huh."

Jade and Skyla separated from Bluebell to look for clothes in their own sizes. After awhile they each found something that had gained their interest and headed to the dressing room. When they found it the rest of their friends were waiting for them, clothes in hand.

"Since there is only one stall open we'll take turns. Each one of us will have to come out and show the others. Okay?" said Rouge.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"I'll go first," said Amy, as she got up and went into the stall.

After awhile Amy came out of the stall in a hot pink sleeveless dress with a sash around the waist with a bow. With it she had on pink kitten heels. Most of the girls clapped as she twirled in the dress.

"Nice right?" she said as she spun around.

Bluebell said in a voice very much like Rarity from MLP:FiM ",You look fabulous ,darling."

"Do you think Sonic would like it?"

Some of the paused and visibly sweatdropped.

Jade murmured to Skyla,"We all know how this is going to end..."

"Too well..." said Skyla back,"At she's persistent..."

"Of course Sonic will like it, Amy," said Cream with a smile

"Now it's my turn," said Rouge getting up.

Rouge came out in an open back red dress with red high heels.

"Bet you wish you could look as good in this."

Jade who wasn't really interested in what was happening put on her headphones and listened to some music. She looked up occasionally when her friends showed off their outfits. After awhile she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked up to see Blaze standing over her and pulled down he headphones.

"I believe it's your turn," she said.

"Oh, right,' said Jade, getting up.

"Come on Jade lets see what you've got!" called out Rouge.

Jade went into the stall and she soon came out in the outfit she had picked out. She wore a dark green t shirt that said 'People say that you fight like a girl is an insult, apparently they've never met me' in black letters and the silhouette of a girl with a sword, long black vest, chunky back belt, army green shorts, camo army hat, and black boots that went up to her thighs.

Jade spun in a circle. "Wow, this store has everything. I think I may start shopping here," she said.

"It's a bit higher than what I expected..." said Rouge.

"What exactly did you expect?" asked Jade.

"Blank t-shirt, skinny jeans, sneakers, the usual."

"It's not something I would wear but still nice. It all goes together except... this," said Sonia as picked up Jade's heart shaped necklace.

"Ooo...Nice, where did you get it?" said Rouge as she too got up to look at it.

Jade's cheeks turned pink.",Uh...I thought it was nice and..."her voice faltered

Wave took a closer look,"Nobody buys something like this themselves."

"Someone got it for you..." said Rouge with mischievous grin.

Jade tried to act nonchalant."And? Somebody gave it to me. What does it matter?"

"Oh my gosh that's so romantic and it's so beautiful!' gushed Amy. "Who gave it to you? Is it someone we know? Is it someone you met while you were out on a mission? A co-worker?" Amy gasped."Oh my, is it a secret admirer?!"

" ...I refuse to answer any questions without my lawyer," replied Jade.

"Come on Jade we're all friends here..." said Rouge.

Jade glared at Rouge. "I still haven't forgiven you for what happened at the picnic. Also, I know for a fact that as soon as I say it it will go into your big book of gossip and potential blackmail and/or everyone will know by this time tomorrow."

"Jade I'm astonished at you," said Rouge. "You really think I would do that?"

Everyone but Rouge: turned to her and said,"Yes."

"We see you write in it all the time, Sheila," said Marine.

"Still we all want to know who the mystery man is," said Wave, turning back to Jade.

"Not telling. If I do I'll never here the end of it," said Jade, crossing her arms.

"At least give us a description of his personality. No species,color,age, or name. Seriously, he must be very romantic to give you such a beautiful necklace," said Amy. She dreamily sighed. "I wish Sonic would give me a necklace like that."

"No."

"Is it Manic?"

"Is it Knuckles?"

"Is it Sonic?"

"Is it Mr. Big?"

Everyone paused and turned to look at Cream.

"What? it's possible right?"

"No hun, no," said Rouge.

They basically named all the boys they knew, some of them Jade wasn't even familiar with but had no luck.

Rouge gave another one of her mischievous smiles,"I bet Skyla knows..."

"Yes...She probably knows..." said Wave.

Skyla sweatdropped."Guys I'm just as in the dark as you guys," she said with a nervous smile.

"So, you do know!" exclaimed Rouge.

"Wha- I said the exact opposite!" said Skyla.

"Who is it Skyla?" inquired Cream.

"Yes, we are all quite curious," said Sonia.

"How do you even know that I know who it is?" said Skyla nervously.

"Because you are the one that most likely knows," said Wave.

Blaze sighed."You guys are being immature. Jade doesn't want to tell us and Skyla may or may not know who it is. If she does, she wants to keep Jade's secret. Can't you just live with that?"

"Like we'd settle for that. Besides, she can't keep her mystery man hidden forever," said Rouge. She then turned back to Skyla and leaned forward so that she was eye level with Skyla, who unlike her was sitting."Now Skyla we know Jade is definitely not going to tell so spill."

Skyla glanced at Jade.

Jade shook her was not sure how long before Skyla gave in. She may be strong willed but she has been alone for 11 years and only has really interacted with others recently. Skyla had never been under so much peer pressure before. It didn't help that Skyla couldn't just lie to them. She was a horrible liar. Jade wasn't much better but still.

"It's Obsidian."

Everyone turned their attention to Bluebell. She had been strangely quiet for awhile now. it turns out, she had been deep in thought.

Tilting her head to the side, Bluebell said," Am I right?"

Jade gave her an astonished look.

Bluebell smiled. "You have my blessing"

Everyone was silent for a moment before it was broken by Amy.

"Awww...That's sweet. Now that he's our boyfriend you've got to focus more on your looks Jade. And-"

Amy kept on rambling on about relationships and stuff like that. Jade stopped listening after that sentence and went off into her own little world. To the girls it seemed like good news. Little did they know that the happiness wouldn't last. Obsidian would possibly be their demise.


End file.
